It Wasn't Easy
by miniature-cheesecake
Summary: Beth Holland, a simple shepherdess from Mineral Town, struggles to adjust to life in the heavily populated town of Harvest Central. Along the way, she'll meet old friends, new friends, and soon comes across the hardest choice she can bear to make.
1. Chapter 1: Clean Slate

**Hey! It's my first fanfiction! Please enjoy and pm me if you have any questions.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, NOR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Clean Slate<strong>

Beth sighed loudly over the sound of her horse's canter against the dirt road. She always knew that moving would be difficult, especially when she was travelling with company. Six sheep and two calves to be exact. Hopefully, her new house would be worth all the hussle in this horrible heat.

Suddenly, Beth noticed one of her younger ewes was wandering from the path. Before it got too far, she reached into her horse's saddle pouch and pulled out a thin silver rod. Bringing it swiftly to her lips, she blew softly until a blur of gray brushed past her. The little ball of fur approached the ewe calmly, nudging it back into place. Beth nodded in approval and tossed the expectant puppy a treat.

"Good work, Nolan. You're getting faster every time."

She remembered when she first got Nolan, even though it was not too long ago. Her best friend's dog had had puppies and were giving them away. As she was on her way to drop off some of her fresh milk, she came across a small basket on her friend's porch containing the small litter. Sadly, he had been the runt, yet the cutest in her opinion. He had trotted right up to her and sweetly licked her hand. Soon after saying goodbye, Beth left for home when she noticed the small dog was trotting along beside her ankles. That was it; they were stuck for life.

The smooth bellow of a church bell caught Beth's attention. As she looked up from Nolan, she caught a glimpse at their new hometown; Harvest Central.

"It's so much bigger than I thought! Just look at the market!"

Beth pointed towards a broad open market, where several well-dressed men and women were making their selections of fresh crops and seafood. Not only food was being sold, but also what looked to be like jewelry and fabrics. She quickly decided that the market would be the first place she'd visit when she got settled. Without wasting any time, Beth kicked the sides of the mare and sped up slightly.

"C'mon, lets see if we can find the mayor. He'll help us find us a big enough place to stay."

With that, Beth, and her enormous herd trudged on towards the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it was a really short chapter. Fear not! It will get longer as the story progresses. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Not What I Expected

**Another chapter :D Hope you enjoy! This is in Beth's P.O.V**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON NOR ITS CHARACTERS. Beth is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Not What I Expected: Beth's P.O.V<strong>

"Sorry, we're closed."

_SLAM! _Just like that, we were, quite rudely, shut out from the town hall. I didn't understand why. I had just been on the phone with the mayor a few days ago and scheduled this appointment. Well, I wasn't ready to leave just yet, I was going to find out why. Recounting all my animals, I slammed the door knocker with full force.

"Hey! I scheduled an appointment for the mayor earlier! Beth Holland? You know, the shepherdess of Mineral Town?"

A small flap in the door creaked open as a tall young man looked me over. His hair was jet black and pulled back into a ponytail. With curiosity, he scanned my exhausted livestock, quickly locking his blue eyes back on me.

"I'm sorry, you must have been misinformed. We are always closed during festivities. _Everyone _is closed. Please come again tomorrow."

With that, the pale man shut the flap and turned off the front lights. Boy, he had some nerve to shut out a woman in such a desperate time. Where were we going to stay for the night? There was no way that an entire herd could fit in a tiny hotel room, let alone be allowed in one. Suddenly, I remembered what he said. Festivities. _Was there a festival going on? Maybe the mayor would be there! _

"Well, looks like we're going to the festival. What do you think, Nolan?"

Nolan sat simply beside me, ignorantly scratching his head with his hind leg.

"Let's get a move on, then. We don't want to miss him!"

Gently breaking into a trot, my overworked mare, Carmen, marched in front of the independent calves. Pulling out my map, I dragged my finger along a small green area which represented what looked like a meadow. _Festival. Let's see, where would a town like this have a festival? There's a large meadow just east of town, maybe they're holding it there. _I looked up and back at the paper. _Seems big enough. _As I folded my map, I noticed that Nolan wasn't with us anymore. I stiffly strained my head back to find that he had collapsed a few feet behind us. I immediately pulled Carmen's reigns back and hopped off to retrieve him. Placing my hands around his weak body, I held him close and perched him in the saddle pouch, his favorite place to sleep.

"Hang in there Nolan. We're almost there. Look, it's just up ahead, see?"

Mounting Carmen, I looked into the deep pouch. He was fast asleep, rolled into a perfect ball. I sighed amusedly as we quickly approached the meadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter was really short too, but chapter three will be ENORMOUS compared to this one. Until then, look forward to reading more soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Sheep Festival

** Thanks for all the hits guys! I'm glad you like it! Third chapter is here, so please R&R!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON NOR ITS CHARACTERS. Beth is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Sheep Festival<strong>

The open green surrounded us. Numerous couples began to show up with...sheep! All kinds of sheep. Brown, black, white, even...was that a pink sheep? As we lingered smoothly into the area, I squinted my eyes to see a man in a red suit and top hat. He was having a conversation with a man suited up in a similar style, only in purple. He seemed much younger than the other, with blonde hair and a perky attitude. To his right was a man whose hair was bleach white and cut to his shoulders. He glanced at me confusedly and whispered to a woman in overalls standing next to him, her long tan braid brushing against his arm.

A small bleat came from behind me. I turned sharply to find a man suited in a black cowboy suit was petting one of the lambs and talking to it softly. Suddenly, he stood himself up and walked towards me.

The man tipped his hat. "Hello there, fine looking sheep you got here. Which one is this?" he pointed towards the lamb he was previously stroking.

"Oh, that's Jay. He's really friendly."

An awkward silence passed between us.

"Well, you've got some herd." mid-sentence he paused and laid his chin on his hand. "You know, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new in town?"

_ Finally, someone who understands!_

"Yeah, we just got here. We've been trying to find a house to settle in, but we haven't been able to meet with the mayor. Have you seen him around, by any chance?"

The young man nodded "Yeah, he's actually here now. Turn around, he's the big guy in red."

As I followed his instructions, I scanned the meadow to where I had previously found the man. _So __he_ _was the mayor._

"That's him?"

"Yep, been mayor since this town first started out. You might want to catch him before the festival starts."

I briefly realized the reason I had come here in the first place. "Oh, right! Thanks for the help mister."

He smiled "Vaughn, ma'am. And no problem."

Quickly scooting my herd along, I heard Vaughn mutter one last thing.

"By the way, you might want to enter a sheep. Couldn't hurt to try. That's probably the best way to get the mayor's attention."

"Good idea! Oh, could you watch my horse while I'm gone?" Without waiting for an answer, I steadily approached the mayor. His suit was smooth and silky, almost brand new, and reflected the light in the lantern hanging over the check-in booth. He watched with extreme curiosity as I approached and pushed his previous conversation aside.  
>Regardless to my sudden appearance, he offered a smile and his hand.<p>

"My name is Thomas, mayor of Harvest Central. Would you like to enter a sheep for the competition?"

I shrugged "Sure, why not."

"And which one will you enter?"

I scanned my flock, searching for my wooliest sheep, Emmaline. She was taking up the rear, her wool almost camouflaging against the others. Making my way through the group, I pulled Emmaline gently on her tan wool and displayed her in front of Thomas.

"This one, please."

Thomas's eyes fell on the ewe as he briefly checked its condition. Handing me a clipboard, he asked me to write her name as well as mine. When I had finished, the church bell began to ring again, but six times in a row. Thomas gazed at his pocket watch and grabbed the clipboard from my hands.

"Very good. Go line your sheep over there, we're ready to begin."

With that, four sheep were formed into a line by their owners. Taking my place, Thomas called out for a man named Rick. A short blond-haired tomboy headed in our direction, carefully looking over each sheep as he went. Finally, he reached me and ran his fingers through Emmaline's wool.

"A very unusual color of wool. Where did you buy this sheep from?"

"Um, she was the offspring of my previous neighbor's ewe."

Rick nodded silently and scribbled something down on his clipboard. A few minutes passed until he walked to the center of the ring.

"And now, the moment you've been waiting for...fourth place prize goes to...Gunther, the black ram!"

The young blonde owner bowed politely and exited with his sheep, accepting his white ribbon.

"Third place...Hazel, the pink ewe!"

Disappointed, the elder sighed and nearly snatched the yellow ribbon. Rick sniffed and adjusted his glasses. I stiffened, realizing that they had not called Emmaline yet.

"Now, for second place...Emmaline, the tan ewe!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Second. Not bad, considering I hadn't even planning on entering in the first place. As I led Emmaline back into the crowd, I gladly accepted my ribbon and listened for the first place winner.

Suddenly, Rick began to spin around, clearly excited about the final announcement.

"Can I get a drumroll?" the crowd eagerly patted on their legs as a mock drumroll.

"In first place, the blue ribbon goes to...Cassie, the white lamb!"

Behind him, the owner, a brunette with yellow highlights squealed with delight as she was showered with flowers and handed the blue ribbon. Right behind her, a young man with dark skin and a purple kerchief tied around his head kneeled down next to his white ram. _I wonder why his sheep wasn't announced. Oh, he must have come in fifth place. They probably don't give out prizes for last._

As he stood up ready to leave, I guided Emmaline over to him and sincerely patted his shoulder.

"Hey, good job. Your ram's coat is beautiful!"

The boy turned towards me and smiled at my attempt to sympathize. As he shook my hand, he brought his ram around from behind him.

"Thanks, his name is Rocco. You did an impressive job yourself. Second place is really good considering that you're a newcomer." I suddenly found myself staring straight at him, recognizing something familiar in his voice. "By the way, the name's Kai. I run a summer food shack down in Mineral Town."

_ No way! Kai! _Before I could control what I was doing, I dove towards him, embracing him tightly against me. He stumbled backwards, shocked by my sudden movement.

"Woah, what it something I said?"

Small tears began to fill my eyes as I fumbled for words. It was really Kai. It felt like so long since we had seen each other.

"Kai, it's me, Beth. Remember me? Beth Holland?"

Kai froze as his eyes locked onto mine. Slowly, a huge grin began to spread across his face, his eyes flooding as he hugged me tighter. _He hasn't forgotten me! _I thought as I closed my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Beth. I didn't recognize you! It's been, what, 7 years? You look so much older!"

I pouted "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

Kai laughed slightly "Oh come on, you know what I mean, Bethy"

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

Releasing me, he gently nudged my shoulder with his "Anyways, it's good to see you. How have ya been?"

"Perfect!" I lied "We're planning on settling here soon."

"Wait, you don't have a house yet? Didn't you talk to the mayor?"

Shoot! I had completely lost track of my errand _again. _The mayor must have gone home by now, because I looked up from Kai to see that all the lanterns were blown out. Apparently he wasn't the only one who'd left, literally _everyone_ was gone, except for Vaughn who approached me, holding Carmen's reigns in his gloved hands.

"Hello, Kai." he said casually and slipped the reigns into my palm "You were really lucky. I told you it wouldn't hurt to try."

I opened my mouth and yawned loudly, exhausted from such a long day it had been. "Yeah, unfortunately, I didn't have the chance to speak to the mayor."

Vaughn tilted his head, the moonlight catching his white hair. He kicked at the dirt with his boots, obviously pondering something.

"Well, if you need a place to stay for the night, I'd be happy to oblige. I have an old barn behind my house for your critters, and an extra guest bedroom."

Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting anyone to offer. And yet, here was an almost complete stranger giving me a place to sleep for the night. _Hm, let's see. I could sleep in the open, at night, by myself. Or, I could take this opportunity to be able to sleep in a nice, comfy bed. Way to be one-sided. _I nodded to myself, looking back at Vaughn to see that he was raising an eyebrow politely at me.

"I'm not _that _much of a stranger, am I?"

"Oops" I blushed at my stupidity "Sorry, just thinking, I guess. That'd be great if you're willing."

Kai huffed, obviously skeptical about my easy acceptance. Trying not to be awkward, he cleared his throat in a blunt attempt to get my attention. As I flung around to face him, he scratched the back of his neck and gave an over exaggerated yawn.

"Sounds good. Guess I'll see ya around, Bethy." he stuffed his hands in his pockets, nodding briefly "Vaughn". With that, he waved goodbye, petting Nolan as he disappeared under the thick shadows under the trees.

Vaughn waved back, even when Kai was long out of sight and slipped his hand into mine. His leather gloves were cool under my sweaty palms. With my free hand, I adjusted my shawl against the sudden breeze.

"I'll see if I can make us something to eat when we get to my house." He laughed suddenly as he looked behind me "I guess we must have been talking too long."  
>Turning to look behind, I found my pathetic looking sheep and cows, tucked in snuggly together to keep warm. I smiled as Vaughn helped me mount Carmen, then placing Nolan in the saddle pouch just as I had done before. He called something out, loud yet soothing, towards the huddle. Jay perked right up and shook his wooly coat, bumping into the others surrounding him. Before I knew it, every sheep and cow were on their feet, ready to go.<p>

"What are you?" I questioned amusedly "'The Sheep Whisperer'?"

He smirked, grabbing hold of the reigns. As he pulled Carmen along, the herd followed groggily behind. It was almost nine o'clock by now, and the sun had long since vanished behind the horizon, promising not to return until morning came.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Done! Hope you liked this chapter. It may be a little while until my next upload because I'm still working on it, but I'll finish it as fast as I can. Please Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Full Speed Ahead

**UGH! So sorry for uploading this so late! I've been sick and have had a ton of work to finish in school. Anyways, here it is. Please R&R!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON NOR ITS CHARACTERS. Beth is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Full Speed Ahead<strong>

A sweet and salty smell reached past my nose, beckoning me out of sleep. I stretched out as far as I could, pulling the sheets off of me. I did a double take, looking down at the comfy bed I was sitting in.

_What? A bed...? But how could I be-_

Suddenly, I remembered Vaughn's offer.

_Oh, right._

My attention quickly focused back on the scent as I soon recognized what it was. Bacon and eggs. Reaching across the nightstand beside me, I found my hair ribbon, shawl, and shoes, all stacked neatly on top of each other. A mirror faced me in the opposite corner of the bedroom, reflecting an image of me in my nightgown.

_I don't remember changing into this..._

Loud boots scuffed across the hardwood floor below me as I quickly tied my hair up. Grabbing my dress off the end of the bed, I threw it on with ease and sat on the floor to pull my shoes on. Finally draping my shawl carefully over my shoulders, I tiptoed down the stairs. Vaughn was standing in front of a tea kettle, pouring a handful of herbs inside. A sudden bark rose from the bottom of the stairs, making my heart skip a beat. It was Nolan, who was holding two long strips of bacon in his mouth. Looking up the stairs, Vaughn's eyes met mine as he gestured towards the dining room table.

"Have a seat. I whipped up a little something for you."

I continued down the stairs until I reached the table. A medium sized plate sat before me, with two eggs on a english muffin and three slices of bacon. I could have sworn that I was drooling. Picking up my fork, I tried my best to be dainty and not to shove my whole face in it. Vaughn grabbed a spatula and scooped part of the meal onto his own plate. As the kettle whistled over the fire, he removed it with an oven mitt and poured an equal amount into two mugs, handing one to me.

He swiftly pulled up a chair across from me "Wow, you look tired. You must be exhausted!"

I paused from eating, reaching my hands under my eyes for any obvious signs of heavy dark circles. Vaughn seemed to catch what he had said and nervously rubbed his neck.

"Erm, I mean...you fell asleep on the way here and I thought..."

I smiled slightly, offering somewhat of an "apology accepted". He cleared his throat, bringing a full fork towards his lips "Sorry, I'm not one for making good conversation. I'm more of a 'to myself' kind of guy."

We sat there in silence for quite some time until I had just finished the last drop of tea. Tempted to lick the plate clean, I stood up and carried it to the sink.

"Thank you so much for all of this. It's been rough this past week, moving and all."

A knock echoed through the mahogany door in the small parlor. Because I was closer, I decided to answer it first. I yanked the handle firmly and jumped back at what I saw grinning in the doorway.

"Hi Bethy! How's it going?"

Kai.

"F-fine. How did you-?" I started, wondering how he'd found Vaughn's house in the first place.

Kai smiled and greeted Nolan who had escaped through the gap by my ankles. "I just thought I'd help you house-hunt today. Don't want you to forget _again._"

Suddenly, Vaughn appeared next to me, wiping his damp hands on a dish cloth. "He's right. Looking for the right house isn't as easy as it seems. Is there anything else I can do for you before you leave?"

I gently shook my head "Oh, no! You've done so much for me already. Thank you."

Vaughn smiled, almost blushing a little from the complement. Quickly, I jolted, as I just remembered something important.

"Wait...where's my flock?" I fell into panic mode, whipping my head back and forth frantically.

"Woah, calm down. They're in the barn, remember? I'll go get them for you." Vaughn squeezed through the doorway and left to retrieve them. As soon as Vaughn turned the corner, Kai scooted closer to me, whispering softly in my ear.

"That's the longest sentence I've ever heard out of Vaughn's mouth. He's the quietest guy in town, if you ask me."

I blinked, not listening to a single word he was saying. Something was staring straight at me from the bushes at the front of Vaughn's house. Something small and yellow. Leaving Kai to ramble on by himself, I paced over to the figure. Once I was almost five feet away from it, it panicked and ducked behind a bush. Now crawling on all fours, I blindly reached my hand out and wrapped them around something stiff. Pulling it out carefully, my eyes grew wide at what I was holding.

"Hey, put me down!"

I shrieked, dropping the small creature on its face. It huffed, standing and dusting itself off. It stood nearly three inches high, minus the tall cone-shaped yellow cap on its head. A small yellow jacket, now covered in dirt, was paired with the cap. Trying its best to act polite, it squinted at me and coughed.

"You nearly squeezed me to death." he stated matter-of-factly.

Still dumbfounded by the being, I stuttered "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a...um, little living creature."

It stomped its foot and pointed at me furiously "I'm a Harvest Sprite, stupid mortal! Sprite!"

_Sprite? What the heck is a sprite?_

After I had finally calmed down, I sat on my legs in the dirt in front of him, fascinated by his appearance.

"Wow, I've never seen a sprite before. What's your name?"

The sprite thought carefully about the question, deciding whether to trust me or not.

"Hmph, Gerald."

"Are there more of you?"

I waited for his response until I noticed how he was trying to avoid my gaze, sighing heavily.

"Yes, there are...I mean, there _were_, until we all got separated."

I tried to find something to say "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Gerald paused and suddenly looked back at me, his eyes bright and hopeful. "Wait, maybe you could help us!" he nodded to himself "Yes. I'm sure you can help us in

some way."

Just as I was about to ask him "help you with what?", someone poked my shoulder, causing my reflexes to spring back at them.

Kai rubbed the small red welt on his arm "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, but you know I'm not the type of person you should sneak up on."

He smiled like an idiot and rubbed his arm again "Yeah, you're right. Hey, what are doing over here anyway? Did you find something?"

I nodded, pointing where the sprite stood "You're not gonna believe this, but I was talking to this little sprite. Just look at how tiny he is!"

Kai leaned around me, staring confusedly at the empty space I was pointing to.

"Uh...sprite?"

"Yeah, they're like miniature people, aren't they?"

Kai placed his hands on his hips "Well, I guess I'd be able to tell if I'd see one."

I blinked briefly, slowly looking back at where the sprite had been. He was no longer there.

"Oh, Kai. You probably scared him off! He was just about to tell me something important!"

"Riiiight." Kai exaggerated, looping his arm into mine "Let's get you out of this heat. Maybe we can look for houses after you rest."

I tore my arm away "I'm not crazy, though. At least not _that _kind of crazy."

As he led me back to where Vaughn had been waiting for us, mounted on Carmen, I tried to make sense of what I had just seen. _Maybe the heat's just getting to you, Beth. Breathe._

Vaughn jumped off my mare and waved his hand behind him "All nine of them, fed and accounted for. Though I don't know where Nolan ran off to."

Reuniting with my herd, I spotted Nolan chasing and pinning a butterfly to the ground, bending over it with his mouth wide open.

"Nolan!" I scolded "Don't eat that poor butterfly!"

Nolan ignored me, releasing the butterfly only to catch it again.

"We're gonna be late." Kai grumbled.

Vaughn reached into Carmen's pouch and blew on the thin whistle between his fingers. _How did he know where it was? _I thought briefly. Nolan's ears perked up instantly, gave up on the butterfly chase, and began sprinting towards us.

Vaughn smiled "There. _Now _you're all accounted for." he handed me the whistle, holding his other hand out in farewell "I hope to see you again, Beth."

As I placed my hand out to shake, Vaughn cupped it in his and kissed it gently instead. Whether it was from the heat or not, my face suddenly got warm. I guess I wasn't the only one, because I noticed Kai's face burning up too. It seemed like Kai was always stuck in an awkward moment. This time, Kai helped me mount Carmen before Vaughn could even take a step forward. With my back facing him, I craned myself around and waved. He smiled sweetly, taking off his black hat and waving it back and forth.

"We have a long ways to make up. Let's get a move on!"

Kai nodded as he steadily placed his boot through the foothold on the saddle. With one swift sweep of his long legs, he perched himself right in front of me on Carmen's back. Naturally, I leaned forward and placed my arms around his stomach as he kicked her sides firmly. It was a good thing my herd was small and quick on their feet, because at the pace we were reaching, there was no way they would be able to keep up.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending, I know. Please review, they really let me know what you guys think about it. In case you didn't know, the story for now will be told in Beth's point of view.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Second Chance

**I'm not dead ^^ I just got back from spring vacation, and boy did I need it! Work's been really tough for the past few weeks. Anyways, chapter 5 is done and ready to be read! **

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON NOR ITS CHARACTERS. Beth is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Second Chance<strong>

I bravely stepped up to the huge oak doors. Hesitant to even knock, I looked back at Kai who was thrusting his hands up in down in a "go on" gesture. Some part of me found it funny how Kai was more nervous than me. I didn't blame him, the mayor's house was huge! Sounding three firm knocks through the door, I backed up and waited...and waited...and waited. I shot a look at Kai. He simply shrugged and made his way up next to me.

"Okay, if he's not here this time, I'll kick the door down! Some mayor for ignoring a needy villager!"

I sighed. He was right. Maybe I should have just shot it to him straight at the festival. I mentally kicked myself for not doing so in the first place.

Suddenly, a loud pop sounded in front of us, making me jump back a few feet. The stout mayor stepped out from behind it groggily. His expression showed that he was irritated and obviously had "better things to do than help a poor, desperate girl find a home to live in". A mouthful, but it was true.

Thomas grunted and yanked his pocket watch out, switching his gaze between me and Kai. "Who is it? What do you want?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, I'm Beth Holland, the shepherdess of Mineral Town. I called a few days ago about finding a house? We met at the Sheep Festival the other day."

Thomas blinked as he put the pieces together. His beady eyes looked me and Kai over again. He jolted suddenly as he noticed the troupe behind me.

"Well, now that I think about it, I do remember talking to a young woman about something like that." he scratched his head "But, uh...could you maybe come back tomorrow? I'm in the middle of taking a nap."

That was it. I was boiling now, my fists clenched until they turned blue. Just as adrenaline started flooding through my body, Kai trudged forward and clutched Thomas aggressively by his robe.

"Listen, you. She's been homeless since the minute she got here, with ten animals in tow. She had to stay at a strangers house just for a place to sleep, damn it" his lips curled into a furious grin. "And you say you can't help her, one of _your _citizens, because your poor widdle eyewids can't seem to stay shut?"

I'd never heard Kai talk like that before, not even when he was this angry. Thomas was furiously pulling at Kai's hands to release him, but Kai only gripped tighter, as if expecting him to make an apologetic speech to me.

I ran over to Kai's side. "Kai, stop! He's the mayor! You could get arrested for this!"

Kai kept his grip and stared at me. "I don't care if he's the richest baron in all of Harvest Moon! He doesn't have the guts to call the cops on me. _He _could get arrested for ignoring the needs of one of his citizens, Beth."

"Kai, I mean it. Put him down!"

Reluctantly, Kai dropped Thomas on the hard porch. Furious, the mayor stood up and started inside his mansion.

"Such vulgar behavior! I expected more from you, Kai. I'm calling the town sheriff!"

As desperate to find a house I was, I approached Thomas "Wait! Please, Thomas. Kai overreacts about _everything_. I really need your help."

Thomas seemed hesitant, but recognized the pleading in my voice. He turned on his heel and folded his arms across his chest.

"Very well, but first, you're little overdramatic _friend_ here better have an apology in order."

Kai huffed, copying the mayor's position as he tried to avoid eye contact. I turned myself to face him, sighing at how difficult he was being.

"Kai..." I started "You said that you wanted to help me, and you can't do that unless you apologize to the mayor. Just do it."

He nodded reluctantly, knowing that he had lost the fight. In a mocking tone, he bowed swiftly in front of Thomas "Oh please forgive my vulgar acts, oh Ruler of the Valley."

I gently corrected him through clenched teeth. "_Kai_."

"What?" Kai snickered.

"That's better. Now, give me a minute to change, and we'll take a look around town." The pudgy man coughed hoarsly and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it before everything fell silent.

Neither of us spoke to each other until the mayor had returned. Kai was clearly mad at me for giving up so easily. As the door opened again, a blinding light blared in my face. Thomas was now wearing his red suit, along with a strange blue broach, which reflected the faint sunlight. It looked like a Moondrop flower, the kind that used to grow every fall in Mineral Town.

"Now then, if your sheep could kindly clear the way, we could at least get down the steps."

As he rudely bumped past Kai, I made quick work of rearranging the flock, the small pebbles on the dirt road crunching loudly under my boots. I desperately wanted to ride Carmen and give my feet a break, but I knew it wouldn't be fair. Especially considering how Kai had done more work than me, and was obviously more exhausted. A cool hand fell into mine as Kai came up beside me. A smile suddenly appeared on his worn face.

"Bethy, you're daydreaming again. Wakey, wakey."

I laughed at his playful tone, catching up to the mayor who was tapping his foot impatiently ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 is halfway done and on the way! I would really appreciate it if you review. Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Home's where the Heartache is

**Ready for another excuse? School testing. I'm sorry that my updates have become later and later. I'm actually starting to design a visual of Beth and hope to upload it soon! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON NOR ITS CHARACTER. Beth is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Home is where the Heartache is<strong>

"Not bad, you've got some good taste, Bethy."

I nodded proudly. After six hours of house hunting yesterday, I had finally found a comfortable one story house with a medium sized barn and chicken coop in the back. After such a long week, the flock had easily found a comfortable place in the barn, instantly falling asleep. Still, we had decided the house itself was definitely missing something, and it didn't take us long to figure out what.

"Let's see if I remember that number. You got the list?" Kai made his way over to the phone in the corner.

"I think I've got everything. Call out if I've missed something."

Kai filed through a dusty catalog perched beside the phone. "'kay, shoot."

I took a deep breath. "One medium bed, one dining room table, one coffee table, one wardrobe, two vases, one medium refrigerator, one icebox, a coat hanger, a medium couch, and eight chairs. That sound like enough?"

"Don't forget a bathtub."

"Oh right." I scribbled the object down. "I think that's it, then. Do you have the number ready?"

Kai dragged his finger down a page until it stopped abruptly at a set of numbers. He nodded casually. While he excitedly dialed in the number, a young, cheerful voice answered immediately.

"Helloooo, this is Eliza! I got a new dress today!"

I slowly brought my eyes up from what I was doing and cocked my head at the voice. _Wrong number?_

"Uh, that's nice." Kai shrugged, apparently as confused as I was.

A loud grunt sounded on the other line. I could make out a very faint, gentle scolding. Walking up against Kai, I placed my ear against the other side of the phone.

Big mistake.

"Sorry about that! This is Gannon's construction service, how may I help you?"

My ears rang from the man's sudden booming voice. I guess that the previous speaker must have been his daughter. In some impossible, odd way, considering how...different they sounded.

We both cleared our throats nervously, determining who'd answer first.

"Hello?"

Kai chimed in "S-sorry. I'd like to order some furniture, please."

"Hmph, why didn't you say so? What'd ya have in mind? We just organized our inventory, so there's nothing you can't find!"

I grinned at the possibilities of jingles he could make with his statement. "Well, we have a list, so if you're ready, then I can start listing off stuff."

The man gasped. "Wait, so there's two of you? Ah, I see, a couple of newlyweds, eh? Ohohoho, Gannon'll fix you up with the finest-"

"No, it's not like that!" Both Kai and I interrupted before he could go any farther with the topic. I gazed nervously at Kai who was trying to hide his bright pink face.

Gannon's hearty laugh echoed through the speaker. Without hesitation, I held the phone further away from us, not willing to completely lose my hearing after one phone call.

"Okay, okay, my bad! So, how's about you start listing this...list of yours!"

I unfolded the scrap piece of paper, slowly making my way through the items. When I was finished, Gannon grunted to himself in approval. After about a minute of silence, he picked up the phone again, his voice suddenly softer and less overbearing.

"Woah, that's a load of stuff. It may take awhile for everything to reach you, but I should be done in about four days max. Now, about the price."

_Uh oh_. I braced myself for the huge bill.

"Y-yeah? How much do I owe you?"

"Actually, that depends on what material you want. Wood, stone, ore. Take your pick."

_If it wasn't obvious already. _"Wood."

"Hm, are you gonna provide the materials, or do you want to purchase those as well?"

Kai nudged me. "You'll have to buy it, there's no way you'd have the time to gather enough materials to make all of that."

"Guess I'm buying."

Gannon sniffed as he added the total under his breath. It didn't sound good from all the numbers he was carrying.

"Alright, that should be 350,000 G solid."

I gasped so instantly that I hiccuped. That was at least 300,000 G more than I had ever _dreamed_ of spending. Kai was so shocked, I couldn't tell if he was clenching his heart for dramatic effect or to stop himself from having a heart attack. My fingers twirled anxiously through the long, tan frays of hair that hung loosely down my face. Somehow, I was going to have to reconsider a few things.

"Err, that much, huh? Do you think you could maybe cut me a deal?"

Gannon thought over the idea "Hrm, I suppose if we could make a trade...along with a fraction of the price...we can work something out."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"How about, for such a nice lady like you, 150,000 G and" Gannon paused "..do you have a lot of woodland behind your house?"

I smiled "Plenty to spare, if that's what you mean."

"Perfect! How's about I chop down about five of those trees and you got yourself a deal, missy."

I glared at Kai for approval. He nodded eagerly. _Good enough for me._

"Deal."

"Excellent, I should be over in two days to drop off the furniture and pick up the wood. Nice doing business with ya." The phone clicked on the other end.

The second that the call ended, I slammed the receiver down and made my way to the front door, gently banging my forehead repeatedly against it. I stopped suddenly and let myself stand there in frustration, my arms dangling helplessly by my sides. _Why does everything have to be so difficult._

Kai glided towards me, placing his arms on my shoulders and pulling me gradually into a warm bear hug.

"It's okay, Bethy."

I groaned.

His hug loosened a bit, as if he was afraid he was going to crush me. "At least the houses here are wicked cheap. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I've got your back. You know that, right?"

My head bobbed slightly. All the stress I had gone through so far was finally getting to me. A migraine was definitely on the way, considering how much my head was throbbing.

"Anyways, that guy will be here soon, and before ya know it, your house will look just as spiffy as the mayor's!"

I sniffed "'Spiffy'?"

"Eh, you know what I mean." His fingers brushed against my forehead where a red welt was forming. His eyes met mine. "Listen, now that there's no more stress to worry about, how about I take you out for a bite to eat? You look like a twig."

Almost on cue, my barely existent stomach growled furiously at the mention of food. Both Kai and I grinned at the coincidence.

"I guess that's a yes, then?" Kai snorted.

"That'd be amazing. Where do you want to go?"

Kai thought for awhile. "Well, since you're new here, I'll make it a surprise. And I've got just the place in mind. But, we have to hurry before it gets too crowded there."

In a flash, I made my way over to the corner of the room, where a small jeweled box sat, already gathering dust. It was a fairly large box and it creaked as I gradually opened it to find the clothes that I had brought with me. I grabbed the shawl on top and draped it delicately over my shoulders. I also grabbed a small bottle of Pinkcat perfume, which I had bought from a peddler back in Mineral Town. Kai sensed that he should clean up too and made his way into the kitchen, splashing cold water on his face and scrubbing wherever he found dirt. Spritzing the perfume a few times around me, I finally reached into the bottom of the box for my necklace. It was a small gold-backed topaz in the shape of oval. My birthstone. Granted it was small, but I had always worn it on special occasions. Kai was drying his face with a towel as he snuck up behind me. We walked casually over to the front door.

"All set?"

I stood up, batting the wrinkles out of my long dress. "Yep, I feel much better now. How 'bout you?"

Kai tossed the towel into a small bin I had placed near the door. "Much better than I was a few minutes ago." he looked me over carefully. "...You look very pretty, Beth."

My face glowed at his compliment. He yanked firmly on the door, remembering to follow the "ladies first" rule. As he shut the door behind him, he looked around for Carmen in the fading sunlight, expecting that I would want to ride there.

"Hey" I interrupted "Let's walk this time. My legs need some exercise, and Carmen deserves some rest."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

I thrusted my hand out in front of me. "Lead the way, chief."

A childish giggle escaped Kai. He seemed to like his new nickname.

* * *

><p><strong>No comments for now. Stay tuned for more on the way!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Carpe Diem

**Wow, it's been awhile since I've posted, hasn't it? Now that the end of the school year is coming up, I'm lucky if I can even write a paragraph! On a lighter note, I've made Beth's reference and will post it next story. Until then, on with chapter 6!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON NOR ITS CHARACTERS. Beth is my OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Carpe Diem<strong>

The eerie screech of a crow made me spring instantly from where I was lying. My back cracked as I did so, and I rubbed it groggily. Sleeping on the floor was _not _going to be pleasant tonight. Luckily, I couldn't complain about hunger. Last night, Kai had taken me to a cozy little cafe where the servers, a cute engaged couple of a spunky blonde named Muffy and a musician named Griffin, immediately introduced themselves. Muffy had cooked the food while Griffin prepared the drinks. I wasn't much of a drinker, so I simply ordered a glass of grape juice. However, Kai must of really needed the energy, because he chugged down at least two Bodigizers which were apparently some kind of energy drink. The mysterious caffeine content in those things that had made his eyes bulge was beyond me.

The meal was the best part, though. Kai and I found out that we both were _huge _fans of pasta. While I could only finish one bowl, he once again surpassed me by eating a whole other bowl, three slices of bread, and some tomato soup. For a guy who owned his own food shack, he sure acted like he'd been starved. Anyways, after we finally said goodbye, he walked me all the way back home in the pitch black and made sure I was all set.

My legs wearily straightened up until I was finally standing. "Guess it's time to start earning my keep."

I quickly changed out of my nightgown and threw on a dress I didn't even knew I had. It was a pretty violet with a brown belt around the waist. A black hair tie held my loose, near Rapunzel length hair in place, which missed my sturdy black boots by a good foot and a half. Actually, now that I looked hard enough at them...they looked a lot like Vaughn's.

In fact, they were.

"Crap." I groaned at the thought of having to walk all the way back to his house to give him his boots back. Almost instantly, I remembered his cheerful, laid back attitude and easily shrugged off the worry.

"I'll just borrow them for now, just to get my field tilled, and then I'll go bring them over." I cycled the reminder over and over in my head, my hand attempting to block the brutal sun out of my eyes.

The minute I opened the door, a gigantic heat wave exploded in my face. Today was going to be the worst day to work, but if I was going to make any profit off of things other than wool and milk, I had to stop complaining and get down to business. After quickly feeding the sheep and cows their breakfast of grass, I exited the barn with Nolan at my heels, into the promising landscape. I made my way to a dull brown shed, where I luckily found all of my needed equipment. I grabbed the till, watering can, and cautiously picked up the scythe by its wooden handle.

Stepping out, I immediately found a good place to start and drove my till down into the infertile soil as hard as I could. Making my way down the row, I already began to feel lightheaded, wiping my sweat-beaded face with my sleeve as I leaned exhausted on the till's long handle to catch my breath. Once I was all set, I started up on the next row.

_ Shing, Shing. Putt. Shing, Shing. Putt. Cut the grass, till the ground. Cut the grass, till the ground. _After about the sixth row, my monotonous task began to be too much. I felt my legs suddenly become numb as my knees turned in and gave in beneath me, sucking in stuttered breaths through an invisible straw. I collapsed to the ground with no control of my exhausted body, and my vision blurred except for a dull flash of pink quickly growing brighter until it was suddenly cut off by an arrant black.

* * *

><p><strong>No further comments for today :)<strong>


End file.
